Scarlett
Scarlett is a customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Scarlett is a feisty writer from the town of Frostfield. She is the lead singer for the band Scarlett and the Shakers. Scarlett and her boyfriend, Rudy, were the founding members of the four piece band. On top of singing during a show, she’ll also play electric organ and even bust out the old trumpet. Recently, Scarlett made an appearance at Hugo’s Warped Records for the launch of their new album, Bananazooka Bop. Appearance Scarlett is a female customer with bright velvet red hair, tied in a stretchy black headband, and floppy bangs. She also wears two dangling, heart shaped silver earrings. She has light, black mascara around her eyes, and a long smile crossing her face (when she's in her normal attitude). Scarlett also wears a silver-white vest, with torn sleeves, red stitches and a row of hearts on the bottom (which is only the style). Underneath her vest, she wears a black T-shirt, with white stitches on her sleeves. She also wears a red long-sleeved shirt underneath all of that. A black leather belt is tightened around her red and black striped pants. To complete her look, she wears black shoes with red laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C (A in other holidays) *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Valentini (Radiatori in other holidays) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Spiced Saffron (No other toppings in other holidays) *4 Prosciutto *5 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomatoes in other holiday) *Foccacia (Pepperoni Bread in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (??? in other holidays) **Cupidberry Derps (??? on other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Heart Donut with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Mini-Mallows Trivia *Scarlett seems to like chocolate in her orders. *You can tell that Scarlett absolutely loves Valentine's Day just by looking at her: she has earrings in the shape of hearts and her hair and most of her clothes are red. *She is one of three characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game. *In Donuteria during Valentine's Day, she carries a wing bow from Jacksmith. Unlocked with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Strawberries. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordials. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Valentini. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Heart Shape Cutter Gallery ScarlettRoseDance.PNG|Scarlett holding a rose while dancing. Scarlett1.png Scarlett.png Scarlett the beautiful frostfield local.png Papas freezeria.jpg|Hmmm, I wonder what kind of sundae Scarlett would order? Perfect Cupcakes for Scarlett.png 500,000 Likes!.jpg Scarlett in Papa's Pastaria.png 1503436_1425306527705516_569642857_n.jpg|scarlett's comand in papa's freezeria HD.she like cocholate Perfect Pasta for Scarlett.png Scarlett.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. Scarlett v2.PNG|Eightball takes a shot at Scarlett again. Scarlett perfect on Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect on Cupcakeria (yeah, sorry, it's not good quality...) Scarlett.jpg|scarlett chibi maker Scarlett 3.jpg Scarlett 2.jpg Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|fan art up-Rudy And Scarlett Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers